


but i’ll hide in your heartbeat

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Getting Together, Kisses, Langst, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: “Lance?” Shiro asks softly. “Are you alright?”Lance huffed. “Go away.”“What?” Shiro asked, brows furrowing. “Lance-”“I’m serious, Shiro, just go away.”“I’m not leaving,” Shiro said gently and Lance snapped his eyes up to meet Shiro’s.“Why? You think just because we kissed once now you have to baby me?” he asked, scoffing.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	but i’ll hide in your heartbeat

Shiro found Lance in his room. Not in his bed, but curled right in the corner, head leaning against the wall and knees pulled to his chest. Shiro came in tentatively, kneeling down in front of him and Lance didn’t look up, though he must have known he was here. 

They’d had a rough day today, and Lance had taken the brunt of it. Shiro had seen him deflate, noticed as he got quieter and quieter as the day went on, and all it had taken was one or two cutting remarks from Keith on the way back to have Lance holed up in his room without another word. 

“Lance?” Shiro asks softly. “Are you alright?” 

Lance huffed. “Go away.”

“What?” Shiro asked, brows furrowing. “Lance-”

“I’m serious, Shiro, just go away.”

“I’m not leaving,” Shiro said gently and Lance snapped his eyes up to meet Shiro’s. 

“Why? You think just because we kissed once now you have to baby me?” he asked, scoffing. 

“I- what?” Shiro asked. “I’m not here because- Lance.”

“What?” Lance huffed. “You don’t need to come and “take care of me”, Shiro, I’m fine,” he said, the shakiness in his voice suggesting the opposite. 

“Am I not allowed to care about you?” Shiro asked softly. 

“Why?” Lance asked, voice small and Shiro softened. 

He pulled Lance into his arms, despite Lance struggling to resist, pulling him firmly against his chest and Lance melted against him, burying his face in the crook of his neck with a shaky breath. “Stop it,” Shiro murmured. 

“I’m sorry,” Lance mumbled, voice muffled by Shiro’s skin. 

“It’s alright,” Shiro soothed, and Lance let out a soft sob. 

“I’m s-sorry,” he said again, and Shiro could feel his wet tears against his neck. 

“Lance, it’s alright,” Shiro said, holding him tighter; knowing that he was apologising for more than just pushing him away. 

“I know I’m just a fuck up,” Lance mumbled, and Shiro frowned, gently pulling Lance back to look at him, cupping his face and brushing under his eyes with the pads of his thumbs. 

“That is the last thing you are,” Shiro said earnestly, watching as Lance’s eyes welled with tears again. “I promise you, Lance. We all fuck up sometimes, okay? That doesn’t mean anything. You’re incredible, and I wish that you could see that. You did good today. I know you don’t think so, but I’m proud of you.”

Lance looked down, a tear slipping down his cheek, and then another. He didn’t say anything, but let Shiro scoop him up into his arms and carry him to the bed. Shiro carefully pulled Lance’s shoes off, and then his own, unzipping his under suit and helping him out of it until he was left in his underwear. Lance pulled his legs back up to his chest, covering himself up shyly, as Shiro went to Lance’s drawer and grabbed him out a shirt, which Lance gratefully took, putting on quickly. Shiro wasn’t sure that any of Lance’s shirts would fit him, and he really didn’t want to run back to his room, either, so he hesitated, but peeled his own undersuit off too and slid into Lance’s bed clad in nothing but his underwear. 

Lance looked at him warily, something akin to a frightened bunny, but Shiro opened his arms up and Lance tentatively slid in beside him, resting his head on Shiro’s chest. Shiro was burning with a thousand things he wanted to say to Lance, but none of them right. This wasn’t about them, not right now. It was all he could do to just hold Lance, and make sure that he was okay, he didn’t need to make this about him, too. Lying like this, though, he couldn’t help his mind from wandering back to when they had last laid like this - the first time, just a few days ago. 

They hadn’t had time to talk about it since then, because it had been all go go go with everything else, but Shiro knew they had to talk. They’d both been sleep deprived and lonely. They’d ended up in one another’s company and everything had suddenly culminated in them lying in a similar way to this, but kissing. Shiro swore he could still feel the sear of Lance’s lips against his own, his body against his own. Maybe it had just been a kiss “once”, as Lance had put it, but it had been one hell of a once. It had been a once that left Shiro wanting, aching for more, needing to feel Lance’s lips back against his own again. 

But he couldn’t talk about that now until this had passed, because this wasn’t about that. It wasn’t about him and it wasn’t about them, it was about Lance. As long as he could bring him slowly out of the headspace he’d been falling into all day, then he would be okay. He could handle that. Neither of them said anything for the longest time, and Shiro was half convinced that Lance had fallen asleep at one point, but then he spoke, voice very soft. 

“Shiro, why are you here?” he asked, sounding so unsure of himself. 

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked, brows furrowing. 

“Why are you here?” he asked, shifting and looking up at him, resting his chin on Shiro’s chest. 

“Where else would I be?” Shiro asked simply and Lance opened his mouth and closed it again. 

“You say that like- like I’m supposed to know what that means.”

“Lance, I’m here because it’s where I want to be. With you. I’m here because I want to make sure that you’re okay, and you’re not alone, getting into your head and hurting, because you don’t deserve that.”

Lance’s brows pinched as he looked for a response. “Why did you kiss me?”

So it had been Shiro that had initiated, then. “Because there was nothing that I wanted to do more.”

“Why do you keep talking like that?” Lance asked frustratedly, giving a little huff. “Like- like I’m just supposed to know all of this stuff? Like it’s obvious. You kissed me and then- and then what? And then nothing. You kissed me and you held me and you made me feel like this was something, and then you’ve barely spoken to me for days. And then you come in here all “oh, Lance, let me hold you, let me make everything better and pretend it’s fine when it’s not”. It’s not.”

“Lance…” Shiro said softly, unsure of quite what to say to that. “I didn’t- realise. I kissed you because I like you, and because I wanted to, and I would have done it again if we hadn’t been so busy these past few days… I never meant to make you feel unwanted, thats- thats the last thing I would ever want.”

“Do it again then,” Lance challenged, voice soft and eyes wide as he looked up at him. 

Shiro hesitated, unsure if he should say something else first, but gave in, cupping Lance’s cheek and bringing him against his lips, letting out a soft breath as they came together, and holding Lance against him. This was what he’d been craving ever since the last time - this was what he needed. He kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until they were both breathless, Lance struggling to hold himself up over Shiro. 

“You really like me?” Lance asked as they parted, voice soft and breathy. 

“I really really like you,” Shiro confirmed, pressing another soft kiss to his lips. 

“So you maybe wanna… do this more?” Lance asked, smiling softly. 

“What I would like is to ask you to be my boyfriend,” Shiro said, watching as Lance’s smile widened. 

“Really?” he asked. 

“Of course,” Shiro said, brushing Lance’s hair behind his ear and cupping his face. “I really really care about you, Lance.”

Lance flushed and bit his lip. “Me too,” he said. “I mean um- I really care about you, too- not me, I mean- well-” he said, getting more flustered the more words poured out of his mouth, but Shiro just laughed softly and kissed him. “Thanks,” Lance mumbled against his lips. 

“You haven’t said yes,” Shiro said between kisses as he moved his lips against Lance’s.

“What?” Lance asked, thoughts sounding very far away. 

“To being my boyfriend,” Shiro said, smiling against his lips. 

“Oh,” Lance said, mirroring his smile and gently nipping at Shiro’s bottom lip. “Well, yes. Of course.”

“Of course?” Shiro asked, nudging their noses together. 

“Of course,” Lance repeated, pressing another quick kiss to his lips.

Shiro made a soft sound against his lips, bringing a hand to cup the back of Lance’s head, gently stroking through his hair. He moved their lips together until Lance couldn’t hold himself up anymore, and moved to lay beside him, and they both lay like that looking at each other for a few moments, not saying anything. 

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked gently, and he knew that it was a silly question, but he didn’t know what else to say. 

“I’m always okay,” Lance said with a tired smile. 

“We both know that’s not true,” Shiro said with a soft chuckle. “It’s okay not to be okay, you know. I, for one, am rarely okay, if ever.”

Lance frowned at that, bringing a hand to gently brush Shiro’s hair from his face, brows pinching closer together as his hair flopped stubbornly back in place. “I will be okay,” Lance amended. “I’m… I don’t know. Drained, I guess. It feels silly to take little things to heart when everything we do is part of something so much bigger, but… I think we all do. We all take it to heart if we mess something up, even if it’s silly or little. Today’s just been… rough.”

“Tell me how to help you feel better,” Shiro murmured, bringing a hand to gently rest on Lance’s hip. 

Lance sighed and bit his lip, contemplating this. “Honestly, I think just having you here is doing wonders for me,” he said, and then a small smile crept onto his face. “My boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend,” Shiro agreed, mirroring his smile. He turned onto his back and Lance took the hint, curling against his chest with a soft sigh, tracing gentle patterns onto Shiro’s skin with his fingertips. 

“Can we just stay like this?” Lance murmured. “Just… stay here for a while? I don’t want to think anymore, I just want… I just want to feel you.”

“Of course,” Shiro replied, pressing his lips to the crown of Lance’s head. “We can stay here for as long as you need.”

“Thank you,” Lance said, and Shiro could tell there was something else underlying there, something that he was holding back; an apology maybe, for making Shiro spend his evening with him. But he _did_ hold it back, which was a start - Lance would come to know in time that he wasn’t a burden to anyone, and least of all to Shiro. That Shiro wanted to spend all of his time with him, more than he physically could, and that he was in so so deep. Lance would come to know that, with time, but as long as he was okay now - or getting to be as okay as he could, then that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> deadass wrote this like 8 months ago I’m sorry I forgot it existed


End file.
